


Take it easy

by Kelian



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Couch, Cute, Flashborg - Freeform, Gift Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mutual Pining, My cute babies, Secret love, TV Series, but they don't know, maybe victor know...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Barry vuole vedere un film con Victor ma viene distratto da quest'ultimo, che ama segretamente; non sa però che Victor sa perfettamente cosa passa per la testa del velocista e che viene ricambiato ampiamente.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Victor Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Take it easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/gifts).



> Questo è per te, per tutto quello che hai fatto e sempre fai per me.   
> I love you so much my soulmate in crime

#  _**Take it easy** _

  
Barry era seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano. Il suo sguardo non seguiva le scene trasmesse dalla TV di non ricordava più quale serie (anche se l’aveva scelta lui), ma il viso era girato alla sua sinistra in modo da poter osservare il profilo ben delineato del ragazzo seduto accanto a sé.  
In quel momento, Vic sembrava completamente immerso nella storia che stava passando sullo schermo, come se lui nemmeno esistesse; e se da una parte la cosa lo sollevava visto che aveva passato la vita intera a cercare di non essere percepito nemmeno per sbaglio, dall’altra gli dispiaceva non poco perché Vic era l’unica persona per cui voleva essere assolutamente presente.  
In un silenzio per lui davvero insolito, Barry osservò con attenzione le placche di metallo che componevano parte della testa di Victor fondersi con la pelle scura, unica parte umana che era rimasta del suo corpo. Quella stessa pelle che a lui sembrava fatta di velluto e più e più volte si era chiesto se nel toccarla desse la stessa sensazione di fluida morbidezza sotto le dita. Avrebbe davvero voluto provare, ma non aveva il coraggio. Sapeva che non avrebbe più avuto la forza di guardare in faccia Vic se fosse stato rifiutato, per questo aveva sempre preferito rubare quei piccoli momenti in tempo di pace invece che esternare i propri sentimenti e sapere per certo cosa pensasse l’altro ragazzo di lui.  
Barry non aveva mai pensato a Victor come ad un cyborg, anche se in effetti lo era, o a qualcosa di non umano. Secondo lui l’umanità di una persona non era fatta di carne, ossa e sangue, ma era qualcosa che veniva dal cuore, e Victor gli aveva dimostrato in tante occasioni di essere più umano di tante persone che aveva incontrato nella sua vita.  
“Hai intenzione di guardarmi ancora per molto?” chiese infine Vic con un sospiro esasperato, girandosi finalmente verso l’altro ragazzo incapace di resistere oltre, vedendo Barry sussultare ed arrossire vistosamente “Non mi avevi detto che non vedevi l’ora di guardare questo telefilm?”  
“Si certo!” esclamò Barry forse troppo in fretta mentre iniziava ad agitarsi per l’ansia che gli stava montando in petto. Non aveva certo avuto intenzione di essere così aperto nel guardarlo, ma davvero non aveva resistito. Ogni volta che aveva Victor vicino, perdeva interesse per qualsiasi cosa lo circondava ed il suo sguardo veniva attirato come una calamita verso di lui. Forse perché Victor era fatto di metallo ed i suoi poteri avevano a che fare con l’elettricità? Ricordava vagamente di aver sentito qualcosa a scuola sulla correlazione tra energia elettrica e magnetismo, ma se gli avessero chiesto di cosa si trattasse non avrebbe davvero saputo dirlo. Magari avrebbe chiesto delucidazioni a Bruce, visto che era la persona più vicina ad un genio che avesse mai conosciuto.  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi...cosa?”  
“Quindi perché non lo stai guardando?” chiese Vic facendo un accenno di sorriso.  
Ed il cuore di Barry si fermò.  
Vic non sorrideva mai, o almeno lui non lo aveva mai visto farlo da quando lo conosceva, ma a volte, molto raramente, il ragazzo faceva quel mezzo sorriso in cui si poteva intravedere la totale bellezza che vi si celava dietro se solo avesse sorriso completamente. E Barry voleva vederla, voleva riuscire a vedere alla luce del sole quella parte di lui che teneva celata a chiunque. Solo non quella sera, era troppo agitato per poterci riuscire davvero, senza contare che non sapeva nemmeno come fare; in realtà si chiedeva se i suoi modi goffi ed impacciati sarebbero mai riusciti a far sbocciare quel sorriso. Ma voleva almeno provarci prima o poi.  
“Mi stavo solo chiedendo se ti piaceva davvero” disse a disagio Barry tornando a girarsi verso la TV. Piccole scintille blu elettrico presero a saettare attorno al suo corpo mentre si sfregava le mani una nell’altra cercando di controllare il suo nervosismo.  
Vic alzò un sopracciglio sapendo benissimo che non era quello il motivo. Si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se solo Barry avesse saputo quanto poco riuscisse a nascondere quello che pensava. Se solo avesse saputo da quanto tempo aveva capito cosa il ragazzo provava per lui; sentimenti che ricambiava, ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di fare il primo passo perché pensava che Barry meritasse di meglio di un uomo di metallo. Se solo avesse saputo che tutte le volte che aveva accettato i suoi assurdi inviti per guardare film, ascoltare musica, giocare ai videogiochi e cose del genere era lo stesso che spingeva Barry a chiamarlo: il desiderio palese di essere soli e vicini per costruire ricordi insieme, anche se Vic credeva di nasconderlo meglio.  
“Mi piace, ma se continui a distrarmi non capirò più nulla. E nemmeno tu”  
Ancora quel mezzo sorriso, per la prima volta un po’ più ampio e rilassato del solito. Un braccio metallico scivolò in modo naturale attorno alla vita di Barry facendo incrementare le scintille attorno al suo corpo, che ora producevano un leggero crepitio udibile anche al di sopra dei dialoghi in TV. Il corpo esile del velocista venne attirato dolcemente contro quello robusto e metallico del cyborg senza però forzarlo.  
Barry si irrigidì incapace di connettere coerentemente e di credere che stesse succedendo davvero, mentre il cuore gli correva nel petto all’impazzata. Poteva sentire attraverso i vestiti il freddo e duro metallo che formava il corpo contro il quale era appoggiato, ma non era una sensazione sgradevole, anzi.  
A poco a poco le scintille persero di consistenza e svanirono. Barry si rilassò e provò a godersi la serie TV stretto finalmente al ragazzo che segretamente amava.


End file.
